Recent advances in computational photography, computer vision, and computer graphics allow for the creation of visually compelling photographic fake images. The resulting undermining of trust in photographic images impacts law enforcement, national security, the media, advertising, e-commerce, and more. The field of photo forensics has emerged to help determine whether a photographic image has been manipulated. Often, techniques in photo forensics operate on the assumption that most forms of tampering will disturb some property of an image. To the extent that these perturbations can be quantified and detected, they may be used to objectively invalidate a photo. Therefore, there exists a need for effective tools to assist in the detection of manipulations to photographs.